1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). More particularly, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for remotely performing tasks in a wireless PDA by a user.
2. Description of Background Information
PDAs have become indispensable to many people for their everyday needs, which include storing appointment information, managing electronic mail messages and word processing. In recent years, wireless PDAs have integrated wireless and personal information management capabilities to allow ready access to information while on the go.
PDAs have also become a trusted necessity for storing confidential information like bank accounts, passwords and documents containing sensitive information. Existing PDAs provide password-protect features to ensure that only the authorized user will be able to access the PDA. Such features include password-protecting the device upon timeout, or password-protecting folders or files. However, many users do not activate password protection, as they do not like to be inconvenienced by recurring password prompts. When the PDA is lost, a finder of the PDA will be able to access sensitive information for possible malicious intent. Thus, there is a need to remotely access and lock a wireless PDA when it is lost.
At times when a user does not have his wireless PDA with him, he may need to access information from his PDA or lock his PDA from unauthorized users. Information from his PDA is infeasible if the PDA is not in a location proximate to him.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for remotely performing tasks in a wireless device by a user.